


Friend Fiction

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Sebastian write their own friend fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Tumblr prompt asking me to "write a fic where one of your most obscure ships gossips about a main character."

“Anders and Fenris, living under the same roof?” Sebastian repeated disbelievingly.

“Along with Hawke,” Isabela said.  “Mmm, what I wouldn’t give to be the meat in that particular sandwich.”

“What, are you jealous?” he asked, a laugh in his voice, and he tilted her chin so he could kiss her.

“Not while you’re around, sweet thing,” she said, and touched a fingertip to his lips.  “But I’d like to have some of the magic she used to tame those two.”  Her eyes became unfocused.  “The wolf and abomination,” she said.  “Tamed by the Hawke.”

“You’re writing friend fiction right now, aren’t you?”  He sought to distract her by kissing just under her ear.

“Well, it’s not exactly fiction, is it?  It’s happening right here in Kirkwall.  Maybe right now…”

“Mmm, something else could be happening right now,” he said, kissing down her neck as he slipped a hand over one of her perfectly shaped breasts.

“I’m listening,” said Isabela, turning towards him.

“Well, I’ve heard the story of the Prince and the Pirate,” he said, pulling the first of her laces free from its hole.

“Sounds promising,” she said, her eyes hooded invitingly.

“Just wait ‘til you hear the end.”


End file.
